


Incredibly Well Designed Filtering Device

by michael_was_filled_with_self_loathing



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, im a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_was_filled_with_self_loathing/pseuds/michael_was_filled_with_self_loathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>christ i dunno there;s an improbably powered meta-human who whammies barry and cold into a sexual frenzy of sorts ok jsut be cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldflashtrash).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was sort of based off a prompt or something that i saw on coldflashtrash’s tumblr a few weeks ago
> 
> and heads up sorry i don't know that i edited particularly well sorry guys
> 
> but whew so anyway im gross don’t judge me i don’t know where this came from im clearly an animal

Barry ducked a viscous elbow from the disgruntled meta-human and listened to the muffled sounds of Cisco and Caitlin bickering away from the microphone.

 

The team had been working furiously to find this meta-human after reports that Elisabet Sala (aka the “Amatory Arouser”) had taken to robbing banks by whipping security guards and patrons into a sexual frenzy and using the ensuing chaos to sneak away with the stolen goods.

 

While thus far Barry had miraculously been prompt enough to get to the crime scenes in time to restrain the frenzied workers and patrons before any dubiously consensual sexual acts had been fully carried out, by the time he had finished wresting with the aroused individuals, Sala had always already made her getaway.

 

But this time the team had tracked Sala downtown to the Pemberton United Bank on 44th and Washington with record speed.

 

And due to a bit of blind luck and the accumulation of his previous experiences restraining sexually frenzied bank patrons, this time Barry actually managed to restrain those affected using the binds that Cisco had provided and make it down to the vault where Sala was, before she had left for good with the stolen cash.

 

Now Barry approached Sala from behind and after angling his body away from the elbow that she had instinctually thrown behind her at his approach, grabbed some of the binds that he had tucked into the belt of his suit to tie her hands and feet using the rudimentary gag that Cisco had provided to prevent her from breathing on anyone (which was how she seemed to induce this sexual hysteria) until Barry was able to get her safely tucked away in the pipeline.

 

“Cisco are you sure that this is enough? I mean I guess the binds will probably hold but this ‘Filtering Device’ you whipped up seems a little iffy,” Barry asked skeptically.

 

Cisco’s voice came in clearly over Barry’s headset now, sounding a tad cranky, perhaps from his bickering with Caitlin.

 

“Well _first_ of all I think you’ll find that my Filtering Device is flawless. Second of all, _excuse_ me, Barry, if I don’t have the time and energy to create some incredibly complex, brand new technologies every other week. And _third_ of all… I’m pretty sure that it will almost probably work just fine. Now, are you ready-”

 

“ _Barry_ , you’ve got her, now just come back to the lab-” came Caitlin’s insistent voice, which is also now clear and audible.

 

“Barry, no just leave the Amatory Arouser there for a few minutes, Just a few short blocks away Captain Cold and his Rogues just finished stealing a piece worth 20 million dollars from the Museum and they are getting away-“

 

Barry cut Cisco off, “Getting away? When did this theft even happen? How did I not know about this?”

 

“Just now while you were taking care of business! Of course if not for Caitlin constantly _undermining_ my good judgement and _underestimating_ you I bet you could have taken care of Cold and easily been back in time to catch the Arouser-“

 

“I’m not underestimating Barry, Cisco, I just think that you’re underestimating Sala, these powers aren’t funny they are very serious-,“ Caitlin insisted (though Barry thought he heard Cisco snickering in the background at this comment).

 

Barry huffed in annoyance. Snart’s timing was definitely shitty. But, Cisco was right. This detour should only take a minute and Sala was already restrained.

 

“ _Guys_. Where’s Snart?”

 

“Thank you, Barr,” Barry could almost hear Cisco’s triumphant smirk being directed at Caitlin through his headset, “Okay the police are still following him and the Rogues, and they’re heading North on Washington.”

 

Barry carefully grabbed Sala and flashed out of the bank to pursue the Rogues.

 

———

 

“Lenny I know you said you had a deal with the Flash but who knew that meant just letting us steal whatever we want? You implied that he would still show up. It’s almost too easy this way,” Lisa commented, suspicious but nevertheless high on adrenaline and grinning slyly at the imminent success of their heist.

 

Len’s frown deepened and he opened his mouth to reply, “Well… I suppose I must have overestimated Scarlet this time-“

 

He was interrupted by the the sound of a harsh wind and the momentary sound of the car door opening.

 

Suddenly he was no longer in a car with Mick and his sister, and the loud sirens that had pursued them were now nothing but a faint memory. He was standing in a large room, in fact it appeared to be an entire floor of a building, which seems to have once been under construction but now appeared abandoned and unfinished. There were piles of dust covered debris and some leftover construction materials. From the views out of the windows they appeared to be rather high up.

 

Len’s attention was drawn to the Flash standing a few feet away, arms crossed, looking irritated.

 

“Snart, I know we had a deal but I can’t just sit by while you steal priceless works of art from the museum! Isn’t there something else for you to steal? I’m feeling guilty enough as it is for allowing you to do this…”

 

There was a desperate guttural grunt from the other side of the room and both Len’s and Barry’s heads turned toward a petite woman ostensibly in her late 20’s or early 30’s near the opposite side of the room. Her hands and feet were tied and she wore a gag over her mouth. As soon as Len’s gaze left her, her face lost the helpless pleading expression she had put on and trained her glaring gaze on the Flash.

 

Len raised an eyebrow and faced the Flash once again, grinning slyly.

 

“Well, well, well, Scarlet here you are scolding me for bad behavior.”

 

The Flash now looked embarrassed, albeit still decidedly irritated.

 

“Snart— thats not… She’s a _meta-human_ —”

 

“Yes well she looks _very_ dangerous, Flash—“

 

“She _is_ dangerous—”

 

“It’s a good thing we have you to keep this city safe from people like her,” Len mocked, still leering at the Flash with mirth. With no warning he whipped out the Cold Gun and blasted the large area around the Flash’s feet. He started towards the woman. “But why don’t you let me help this _dangerous_ woman out of your surprisingly _lecherous_ company so perhaps her skills can enrich my operation, and we just won’t tell anybody about this one, Scarlet—“

 

Suddenly everything was moving very fast. There was a loud thud as the Flash had apparently fallen, struggling to maneuver over the large swaths of ice on the ground. Len approached the woman and she turned slightly to rub her face against the wall, removing the gag around her mouth. As he finally reached her and lifted his gloved hand to grab her arm, the Flash made his way past the slippery floors faster than Len anticipated and attempted to get the woman’s face away from Len. Just then a teetering pile of debris toppled from the force of Barry’s speedy approach distracting both him and Len. And before they knew it the woman who had apparently noticed the pile about to fall before they had, used this distraction to let out a hot breath in both of their faces, starting with the Flash.

 

She then dropped down and rolled a couple feet to the nearest pile of debris and used a sharp implement to cut the binds on her feet and hands.

 

By this point, however, Len’s interest in the woman’s actions and imminent getaway had diminished considerably and the last thing he heard was the woman laughing and sprinting towards the door with one final, “Have fun boys. See you never!” though this all seemed rather faint and increasingly unimportant and as soon as the Flash’s eyes met his, he couldn’t seem to manage even the faintest interest in anything else.

 

 

———

 

 

“Barry!? Are you alright!?”

 

“Barry, what’s happening- ” Barry heard Cisco and Caitlin’s voices shouting in concern through his headset. Suddenly not in the mood to respond his fingers reached up to rip the lightning shaped device off and toss it carelessly across the room without breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. 

 

Barry flashed forward swiftly slamming Cold into the wall in the blink of an eye until their faces were so close that their lips were almost touching and he could feel warm breath on his face, but then waited for Cold to make the next step. But Cold just smiled smugly and seemed to taunt Barry, Cold’s eyes still boring into Barry’s own.

 

Finally, when Cold let his gaze fall onto Barry’s mouth, Barry crushed his lips against Cold’s impatiently.

 

Suddenly Cold pulled away, took one more look at Barry’s lips and turned them around so that he could press Barry firmly against the wall. He now reached a hand up to push back the mask and hood of Barry’s costume. Instead of immediately kissing him again like Barry wanted him to, Cold eyes found Barry’s mouth again and brought down the hand that had just pushed off Barry’s hood and let his thumb brush over Barry’s bottom lip, which Barry admittedly found inexplicably tantalizing, and his breath hitched in his throat.

 

Just as as Barry had reached his _wits end_ and was about to crush his lips to Cold’s smug ones once more, Cold pressed their lips together and ran his tongue along Barry’s bottom lip where his thumb had just been slowly tracing.

 

Then without warning Cold closed his teeth hard over that same lip and Barry gasped and inadvertently moaned surprised by how _good_ it felt. Subsequently Cold’s tongue slipped into Barry’s open mouth and _licked_ and Barry’s tongue met his and Cold’s hands began roaming over Barry’s chest. Finally, Cold seemed to find what he was apparently looking for; a zipper. Still probing Barry’s mouth with his tongue, he began unzipping Barry’s suit and pushing it off his shoulders. Then his hands began to roam Barry’s now bare chest until they stopped at the belt of Barry’s uniform. Then Cold broke the kiss once more and dropped to his knees.

 

Cold unbuckled Barry’s belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them down roughly past Barry’s knees. Now Barry stood there in grey briefs, cheeks flushed, eyes heavily lidded looking down at Cold staring intently at his crotch. His heart was beating rapidly and he was near vibrating in anticipation.

 

Just as Barry was about to shove his underwear off impatiently, Cold leaned forward and mouthed at the head of his cock through the thin fabric. Barry eyes fluttered shut and he gasped and moaned helplessly. His fingers reached up to tug at his own hair.

 

“Cold— _shit_ —what are you—“

 

Cold’s tongue flicked over the sensitive tip of his cock which was leaking precome and his fingers lightly traced over the fabric covering Barry’s painfully hard shaft, and Barry couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think, except that this was _amazing_.

 

“Ah— _Cold_ -“

 

Finally Cold moved away, though now every fiber of Barry’s being wanted him to go back to what he was doing _immediately_ , still Cold moved back slightly and only now pushed Barry’s underwear down past his knees with the bottoms of his suit.

 

Then Cold moved forward again and took Barry into his mouth for real and now Barry couldn’t see. If Cold’s hands weren’t firmly holding Barry’s hips in place Barry was sure that he would have been unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward into Cold’s mouth. As it was his fingers continued to grip his own hair and he was unable to silence the breathy gasps and moans coming from his mouth every time Cold did something _brilliant_ with his tongue and after a minute of this he had to actually grip the wall when his knees near buckled .

 

At this point Cold pulled away and the fingers gripping Barry’s hips tugged him down and maneuvered Barry so he was lying on the ground, and after pulling Barry’s underwear and suit the rest of the way off, Cold nudged Barry’s legs apart and kneeled between them. Now that Barry didn’t have to worry about supporting himself, though, he propped himself on his elbows and allowed himself to actually look down at Cold, who had not yet moved and was looking back at him.

 

Cold leaned over Barry’s body and moved one hand up to grasp Barry’s hair and pull him into a hot, openmouthed kiss which Barry reciprocated eagerly.

 

When Cold finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily, and while he remained for a moment, centimeters from Barry’s face, their gazes locked, he ultimately pulled back and splayed his hands on Barry’s thighs and looked down at Barry’s now almost _painfully_ swollen cock. He had an odd look on his face and seemed to be debating with himself. His fingers which had been slowly migrating towards Barry’s inner thighs, and nudging them incrementally further and further apart, stilled when Barry, unable to take it anymore let out the breath he had been holding.

 

“ _Please_. Cold, fuck— hurry _up_ —” Barry began, desperately.

 

Cold’s eyes shot to Barry’s for a moment. Then his fingers migrated back to Barry’s hips and leant forward to take Barry into his mouth again. Barry’s eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped back, letting out a desperate moan. _Fuck_. Barry didn’t know how much more he could handle. After keeping a frustratingly slow pace for far too long in Barry’s opinion, suddenly one of Cold’s hands began to stroke Barry’s shaft while he swirled his tongue over the head of Barry’s cock and then Cold’s other hand moved from Barry’s hip and Barry lifted his head and opened his eyes just in time to see two of Cold’s fingers reaching up to his face and subsequently slipping _into Barry’s mouth_ and Barry’s eyes fluttered shut again and he moaned around Cold’s fingers and Cold’s _tongue_ just kept—

 

“ _Ahh_ —“ Barry gasped out, “ _Cold_ —Shit—I’m…gonna—“

 

At the last moment Cold moved away and then Barry was coming— Cold’s hand stayed and continue to stroke him as Barry spurted come over his stomach.

 

After taking a moment to catch his breath Barry finally managed to open his eyes and look at Cold, who was also breathing heavily and looking at him almost expectantly.

 

 

———

 

 

He didn’t even know what he was waiting for but the tiniest piece of his consciousness, the piece which had been feebly trying to slow him down this whole time, was now urging him to wait and fortunately the rest of his brain seemed willing to comply if only because waiting seemed to coincide with another urgent impulse of his, that impulse being the impulse to allow this moment to look at the Flash in his current state.

 

Whatever other irrational or occasionally primal things that this large part of his consciousness was encouraging him to do, this impulse seemed easily the wisest and most prudent. Even the sensible part of his consciousness, which had shrunk to the size of a pea and had become almost completely shrouded by the swirling mass of irrational (and occasionally immoral) impulses which every fiber of his being was now forced to prioritize, couldn’t help but guiltily enjoy this and want to remember it.

 

Barry Allen’s cheeks were flushed, his lips were red ostensibly from biting them, and his pupils were blown wide. He was still looking back at Len. And while the tiny part of his consciousness had hurriedly and haphazardly hypothesized that after Barry had come he might have come to his senses as it were, the look that Barry was giving him right now seemed to suggest that that hypothesis was not correct. _Interesting_.

 

Before the swirling mass of impulses could decide on a new course of action or the tiny part of his consciousness could object, however, Barry surged forward to grasp the side of Len’s head with one hand and crash their mouths together, seemingly no less desperate than before.

‘ _Well_ ’, thought the remaining bit of Len’s sensible consciousness faintly, ’ _No one can say I didn’t try_.’

 

Now the swirling mass further obscured Len’s bit of sensible consciousness and Len couldn’t help but kiss more aggressively, tongue harshly moving against Barry’s, urged on by the small noises that Barry was making into the kiss.

 

As Len deepened the kiss, he leant further over Barry’s body from where he knelt between Barry’s legs and brushed up against—

 

Len pulled away and looked down.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

The now minuscule bit of Len’s ’sensible’ consciousness still seemed just strong enough to manage, “Well… That was _fast_ ,” with the appropriate amount of innuendo.

 

Barry just groaned.

 

“Cold—just— _fuck_ —”

 

And the smallest portion of Len’s consciousness managed to wonder one last thing, whether it was the meta-human’s influence or whether Barry was always prone to babbling incoherently during sex, before Len noticed Barry spreading his legs even wider and roughly pulling Len back into a kiss. This kiss didn’t last nearly as long as the last one however and this time it was punctured by Barry saying,

 

“ _Christ_ , Cold, just _fuck me_ ”

 

Len let out a strangled breath. But he didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He leant forward to give Barry another lengthy kiss for a moment but before Barry could complain he broke the kiss and and slid two fingers into Barry’s mouth once again. He tried to get as much saliva as he could then moved away to kneel between Barry’s legs again. He used his other hand to nudge one of Barry’s thighs trying to indicate that Barry should move them. Barry seemed to get the message and impatiently reached down to swing his his thighs up expose himself further.

 

Len dragged one of his saliva coated fingers over Barry’s anus and he heard Barry inhale sharply.

 

As he used that same finger to circle Barry’s hole Len used his other hand to rub circles soothingly into the back of Barry’s thigh. He started to press into Barry, but Barry seemed to tense inadvertently.

 

Len frowned. He pulled the finger back slightly and with no warning he leaned forward pressed his wet tongue where his finger had just been.

 

Barry gasped and shuddered above him.

 

Len licked and pressed his tongue in further still pressing lightly with his finger.

 

Barry continued to shudder writhe above him, trying to get closer.

 

Len continued in this fashion for a time but then stopped for a moment to look up at Barry. He was still flushed all over and as Len’s eyes raked over his body he noticed the streaks of come still pooling on Barry’s stomach.

 

That could be very useful.

 

Now he dragged the still slightly moist fingers that had been in Barry’s mouth over one of the thicker streaks of white come and brought them back to Barry’s hole which was also moistened and becoming slicker by the moment, and slid one of his fingers in.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Barry moaned.

 

Soon though Barry begged for another finger and then another.

 

Once Len had deemed Barry slick and loose enough, however, he finally slid his fingers out. Then he remembered that he was still wearing clothes and tried to remedy that as soon as possible. Barry had just forced his eyes open as Len was pulling off his shirt and then hurriedly trying to unzip his pants and pushing them off. While Barry’s gaze was rather glazed at first, he was now leaning his head back against the floor and groaning.

 

“ _Come on_ , Cold…”

 

But however impatient Barry might be, Len suspected that he had actually undressed in record time.

 

He kneeled down again. He dragged his fingers through the rest of the come on Barry’s stomach and gripped his own cock, though now he slowed down slightly, because he was painfully aroused and and couldn’t help but want this to last as long as possible. Finally he pressed the slick head of his cock to Barry’s hole and slowly pushed in.

 

“Ahh—shit— _Co…ld…_ ,” Barry moaned and began to babble while Len started to move.

 

Then Barry’s hands released his own thighs and slid his fingers up to grip Len’s back and he wrapped his legs around Len’s hips.

 

As Len began to thrust into Barry he pressed kisses to Barry’s neck and began to lick and suck and Barry kept making these _noises_ and attempting to rock into Len’s thrusts and his own moans became muffled by Barry’s shoulder and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer like this so he reached one of his hands down to stroke Barry’s swollen cock and Barry kept moaning ‘ _Cold_ ’ and shit— Len was thrusting harder and he was coming and now Barry was _vibrating_ and _fuck_ —

 

As he rode out his orgasm and emptied himself inside Barry—the swirling mass of impulses that had occupied his brain slowly began to dissipate. He opened his eyes and looked down at the Flash. Before he could stop himself the fingers surrounding the other man’s cock tugged a few more times until the Flash moaned Len’s name (or alter ego anyway) one more time and spilled come all over Len’s hand and his own stomach.

 

Fuck.

 

The Flash’s hands still clutched at Len’s back.

 

“Scarlet…” Len began, tentatively. “Are you… _awake_?”

 

The Flash’s eyes fluttered open and stared at Len for a brief moment. One of the hands on Len’s back slid up to the back of Len’s neck and pulled him toward him so that the Flash could kiss him again…

 

“…Mmmhph—”

 

After Len’s initial surprise he pulled back right away. The Flash just grinned and tried to pull Len’s head toward him so that he could kiss him again. His lips met Len’s briefly but Len pushed him away again and this time held him more tightly. He brought one hand up to trace over the Flash’s face and swiped his thumb under his eye. He was now looking irritated and trying to reach a hand up to Len’s face again but the eyes that Len gazed into were still clearly blown wide with lust.

 

Len swatted away the hands trying to grab his face and sat back on the Flash’s thighs, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. Sure, Len wouldn’t be honest with himself if he said that he had never thought about the Flash this way. But harmless fantasies were _one thing_. This was an entirely different beast.

 

Sitting on top of a naked Barry Allen, flushed and covered in come and trying desperately to touch and _kiss_ Len was—not a position that he would have expected to find himself in today, certainly.

 

And all things considered Len undoubtedly would be enjoying it _immensely_ — except for the fact that his insipid brain kept reminding him that the Flash had no control over himself and however much it might seem like Barry wanted him now, whenever this meta-human’s abilities stopped affecting him Barry would undoubtedly be horrified at his recent behavior. ‘ _Assuming they will stop affecting him_ ,’ Len’s brain supplied. Len had no idea why Barry was still being affected when it seems to have worn off after Len had come. Was Len supposed to believe that the Flash was just by nature _insatiable_? Len snorted and in his musings failed to register the significance of the Flash stilling beneath him. At the last minute however Len glanced down to find that the Flash was looking up at him and grinning once again. This time Len briefly registered that this smile was distinctly roguish and teasing.

 

“Scarlet—,“ Len began warningly. But before Len could think of his next move Len found himself staring _up_ at the Flash who had evidently now reversed their positions. The Flash stared down at him still grinning, looking delighted and disconcertingly _radiant_. Shit. The Flash leaned down and began to mouth at Len’s neck pleasantly.

 

Len coughed and reached up to the Flash’s shoulders to push him away. The Flash’s grin dimmed for a moment until he seemed to notice something over Len’s shoulder. Once again before Len had a chance to do anything, one second he was sitting up gripping the Flash’s shoulders threateningly, the next he was on his back. He tilted his head back to find that the Flash had _tied his hands to a nearby radiator_ and was now sitting on top of Len once again and mouthing at his neck once more.

 

“Scarlet— _Barry_ — _Stop_ —“ Len urged threateningly.

 

The Flash ‘hmm’-ed nonchalantly against Len’s neck and murmured soothingly “Don’t worry… Just... _be cool_ ,” into Len’s skin, and Len could _feel_ his teasing smile on his skin. 

 

Len let his head fall back on the hard floor and groaned.

 

While he was no longer affected by the meta-human’s influence he couldn’t help but notice that a significant part of his consciousness was still _very_ much in favor of letting the Flash do whatever he wanted.

 

Still an even more irrational part of his consciousness kept reminding him that this was not how Len wanted him.

 

Of course, Barry running his fingers up and down Len’s chest and kissing his chest and sucking on the sensitive spot between Len’s neck and shoulder… that wasn’t _unbearable_ exactly. In fact Len struggled to stifle a moan. But—the especially irrational part of Len’s consciousness felt the need to remind him of the fact that what might actually be unbearable would be how much Barry would genuinely hate him after this. Well. Hate him _even more_. A third more rational part of his consciousness pleasantly inserted that Len could feasibly use this against the kid for the rest of his life. But… the other parts of his consciousness quailed at this notion especially as they registered Barry’s mouth earnestly smiling and ‘hmm’-ing against Len’s skin as his fingers began to circle one of Len’s nipples.

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously tho christ i don’t know what possessed me to write this i generally feel too guilty even just reading dubious consent let alone writing it god i’m an animal some of u fuckin nerds out there better enjoy this so this was not all for naught christ
> 
> and yes i def do intend to write another chapter asap and it will be the last one but er i haven't decided how much of a fucking ghoul i am... and if they should have sex one more time like this... either way tho this is going to have a happy ending but anyway im just going to post this as a one-shot for now so i don't jinx myself
> 
> and i swear i’m going to write something unambiguously consensual next i promise (er... once im done with this fic that is...)
> 
> but UPDATE: i am am writing more of this right now and fingers crossed if all goes well i hope to post the rest in the next couple days also
> 
>  
> 
> !!!
> 
> fuck you nerds are too fuckin nice shit thank u those of u who left comments are so sweet fuck i was going to reply to them individually but i figured that they would pretty much all be like "????? who says things like that??? thats so nice ur literal rays of sunshine wtf???" and i wanted to keep cool (but ur all blessings thank u)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update i am an enormous fucking ghoul i am a literal spectre 
> 
> sorry about the lack of editing i just finished this now and wanted to post it before i get busy with other stuff but i hope some of u fuckin nerds enjoy this anyway

Lying naked on his back, fielding _fervent_ kisses to the chest and neck from an equally naked Barry Allen (albeit on the dusty floor of an abandoned building), was still _not_ a position that Len’s instincts were telling him to get out of.

 

 

And yet… the irksome part of his brain, the bit which still involuntarily clung to some arbitrarily defined notions of _right and wrong_ , this bit which only occasionally flared up during heists (Len had found that most of the time he could silence when it was _prudent_ to) was inexplicably being especially irritating right now.

 

 

“ _Red_ ,” Len gathered all of his willpower and managed to move himself just enough to temporarily dislodge Barry. Len lifted his head up to look Barry in the eye.

 

 

“As much _fun_ as all this _is_ , I’m going to need you to untie me now,” Len began reasonably, trying not to stare too hard at Barry’s flushed red lips which Len’s brain traitorously registered as looking distinctly _moist_ , ‘ _undoubtedly from the wet kisses he had just been pressing to Len’s naked chest’_ , Len’s brain supplied unhelpfully.

 

 

After the irritated look (brought on by Barry’s actions being disrupted) faded, he looked down, and his inexplicably _unceasing_ sunny disposition returned in full force.

 

 

Len followed his gaze.

 

 

Barry used one of his hands to slowly slide down Len’s chest until his he reached his destination and he began to lightly trail his fingers up and down Len’s shaft, which had by this point become quite erect already. He also leaned down to continue where he had left off, pressing his lips to Len’s neck.

 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that _Cold_ ,” murmured into Len’s neck, smiling teasingly into Len’s skin once more.

 

 

Len’s eyes snapped shut involuntarily and he just managed to demand, “And _why_ is _that,_ Red?” voice sounding distinctly strangled as Barry’s fingers continued to trace Len’s shaft.

 

 

“ _Do you want me to stop_?” Barry murmured.

 

 

Len inadvertently let out a choked breath that he had been holding.

 

 

Barry’s movements actually stilled for a moment.

 

 

“Do you _want_ me to _stop_?” Barry repeated quietly.

 

 

Everything was still for a moment.

 

 

Just as Len finished gaping openmouthed and cursing silently at the universe, he finally gathered the willpower to claim emphatically that ’ _Yes, Scarlet,_ I _would_ like you tostop _’_ , (despite unequivocally and _urgently_ wanting Barry to _continue_ ).

 

 

But before he could properly vocalize that, Barry had apparently taken his lengthy hesitation as an answer and continued where he left off, grinning and circling his fingers around Len’s swollen cock and now pumping in earnest.

 

 

All the thoughts flew from Len’s head and he let his head drop back against the floor again, trying but failing to contain a low moan.

 

 

But after a moment he was able to access the speech centers in his brain enough to say,

 

 

“Ah—Wait… Kid _, you_ don’t want this,” although he wasn’t sure that he was able to affect the threatening tone that he had intended and thoroughly failed to keep the frustration and disappointment out if his voice.

 

 

But Barry stilled anyway. “How do you _know_ I don’t want this?”

 

 

Len just laughed sardonically, finally able to open his eyes (now that Barry had stopped what he was doing) and tilt his head forward to look at Barry.

 

 

“ _Because_ , Scarlet, for starters, last time I checked I was a _criminal_ and you were a self-righteous do-gooder trying to save the city from the likes of _me—_ ”

 

 

“—I’m not _that_ self-righteous…,” Barry grumbled into Len’s skin.

 

 

“Furthermore, it seems to have temporarily escaped your notice that I’m a _man_ —“

 

 

“—I’m bi—“ Barry interrupted hastily, “—I mean I haven’t been with anyone since college but…”

 

 

Len faltered for a moment, and raised and eyebrow.

 

 

“…Nevertheless, you must know that you’re still being affected by that meta-human— you’re not in your right mind—I cannot in good conscience allow this to continue—“

 

 

“So you _do_ have a conscience?,” Barry teased into Len’s skin.

 

 

Len just groaned and rolled head back in frustration.

 

 

“And besides… I mean I’m not _not_ in my right mind… I mean sure— I’ll admit… I do feel especially… _aroused_ right now… And I guess I feel more… _uninhibited_ than usual… But I’m still… _me_ ”

 

 

“Yeah well you’re a _you_ who can’t control himself and would undoubtedly fuck anyone who came through that door right now—”

 

 

“Maybe… but I don’t want to fuck anybody. I want to fuck _you_.” Barry admitted to Len’s chest.

 

 

“Well… actually…,” Barry continued, smiling teasingly into Len’s skin, “I really want you to fuck _me._ ”

 

 

Len coughed once or twice, barely stopping himself from choking on his own saliva as Barry began to circle one of his nipples with his tongue.

 

 

“You’re going to kill me when you come to your senses, kid”

 

 

Len felt Barry smile brightly again, and he teased, “Good thing I don’t kill then”

 

 

“Well then you’re just going to _maim me—_ ” but Len’s lips had turned up against his will and he tilted his head to the side to hide his reluctantly amused expression from Barry. _Why_ was he considering this.

 

 

“Either way, I hate to break it to you, kid, but I think we used the last of that _improvised lubrication_ on the last round”

 

 

Barry seemed to barely consider this.

 

 

He dragged his mouth off of Len’s nipple where he had just been alternating between teasingly tracing his tongue and _sucking_ and just generally torturing Len.

 

 

“Hmm”

 

 

Barry slid his hand off of Len’s cock.

 

 

Len looked between their bodies and saw Barry beginning to stroke his own cock apparently ready for a third round.. _in preparation for a fourth_?

 

 

“…Alright kid. I gotta ask—“

 

 

“—I guess it’s a Flash thing… A metabolism thing—I just— _Ahh_ —Shit—,”  Barry moaned inarticulately, leaning his forehead against Len’s chest so Len could feel his erratic breathing on his skin and he continued to stroke himself. He did this for a minute or so and then Len heard him pick up speed. Immense speed (Christ now that he thought about it he had a _distinct_ memory of Barry’s entire body beginning to _vibrate_ before his previous orgasm) and Len heard a sharp intake of breath and then Barry was coming and spilling his come onto Len’s stomach.

 

 

Len was almost uncomfortably aroused.

 

 

Then after Barry had finished catching his breath he wasted no time coating his fingers and after lifting himself up slightly, he began to open himself up, with considerably less patience than Len had had.

 

 

Barry’s eyes had fallen shut and Len couldn’t stop himself from staring at his face. Barry’s cheeks were flushed and low moans kept spilling from his crimson lips.

 

 

Sooner than Len could have possibly have imagined, however, Barry was sliding three fingers out of himself and slicking up Len’s cock and Len only had a moment to experience a rush of emotions (a heady mix of elation, utter disbelief, and inopportune guilt) before he was inadvertently choking out a gasp as Barry carefully lined himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Len’s cock, and not for the first time today Len had difficulty thinking or feeling anything but bliss as he felt himself encompassed by a tight wet heat.

 

 

 _Fuck_.

 

 

Barry continued at a maddeningly slow pace now andLen could barely keep his eyes open; they kept fluttering shut every time Barry seated himself fully but he tried hard to keep his eyes open and on Barry.

 

 

Soon though Barry was moving his hips faster and his gasped cries of _“Cold”_ became more and more frequent.

 

 

Len honestly couldn’t take this any longer.

 

 

He forced his eyes open and addressed Barry.

 

 

“— _Untie me_ ”

 

 

Barry stilled and seemed to force his own unfocused eyes open to look at Len.

 

 

"It seems that my first crack at ethical behavior seems to have failed miserably, wouldn’t you say? I may as well enjoy this while it lasts. Now _untie me_.”

 

 

Barry only hesitated for a moment. Then he reached up and Len felt Barry’s fingers move in a flurry of uncoordinated movement on his wrists and and then the bonds loosened. Len tugged his wrists out and then stilled for a moment, still maintaining eye contact with Barry.

 

 

Then he reached a hand up to tangle in Barry’s hair and he pulled Barry down into an openmouthed kiss.

 

 

Barry was surprised for a moment but then Len could feel the corners of Barry’s lips turning up as he smiled into the kiss and brought one of his hands up to trace the side of Len’s face with his fingers.

 

 

Len struggled to not reciprocate the smile but it was distressingly difficult.

 

 

A small voice in Len’s mind wondered just what he thought he was doing. Len dismissed it.

 

 

Barry was still seated on Len’s cock when Len dropped one hand to Barry’s hip and used the other to tug at Barry’s hair as he maneuvered them into an upright position where Barry was sitting on Len’s lap, his thighs wrapped around Len’s waist. Then he used the hand on Barry’s hip to encourage him to begin moving again and Barry did so eagerly. He gasped into Len’s mouth and then let his forehead fall to Len’s shoulder.

 

 

“ _Ahh—fuck— Cold, that’s so good—You—You’re—ngghh“_ Barry continued to gasp and moan unintelligibly and he slung both of his arms around Len’s shoulders

 

 

Barry continued to move his hips up and down, still resting his head on Len’s shoulder and breathing hotly and babbling into Len’s chest, and he cried out when Len let go of Barry’s hip and began to roughly stroke his cock.

 

 

“ _Shit…Cold—I can’t—I’m gonna—_ “

 

 

Len took his other hand, the one still tangled in Barry’s hair, and tugged so that Len could look at Barry’s face. Barry opened his eyes and they looked at each other for a moment, but then Barry’s eyes still fell shut as he choked out " _Cold_ ” one more time and then came all over Len’s stomach and his own and then Len was coming himself his mind still echoing with Barry’s gasps and he spilled himself inside Barry.

 

 

They stayed like that for a few moments as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

 

 

“…Scarlet?” Len finally ventured, tentatively. In Len’s unwillingness to look Barry in the eye right away however, his gaze fell down between them, squarely onto Barry’s freshly erect cock.

 

 

“…Is this an elaborate prank?” Len drawled in disbelief.

 

 

Len felt Barry huff a laugh on the skin of Len’s shoulder.

 

 

“I told you… It’s a Flash thing… I— mean I don’t normally go this many times… I’m normally too tired… And well— Too sensitive I guess… To go for more than three at a time… I mean I’ve tried it before— but I didn’t make it past five… Well… I mean I didn’t try _that_ hard I guess—“

 

 

“You know, kid… Now that I think about it you’re actually seeming awfully articulate for someone in your supposed state…” _Your supposed state being in the midst of meta-human induced sexual frenzy,_ Len’s mind finished briefly reveling in the absurdity of the situation, but he continued, “Are you _sure_ you’re still being… _affected,_ as it were?” Len teased.

 

 

Barry blushed crimson. “ _Yes_! I mean— definitely—its just… My mind… Has felt clearer. Uhh. Every time I’ve come I guess…” Barry trailed off looking oddly guilty.

 

 

Len raised an eyebrow skeptically but he could barely hold back his amusement now. “So… Let me get this straight, Red. You’re saying that you are ‘definitely’ still being affected by the meta-human although it seems to lessen every time you have an orgasm. But… you’re also saying that you are quite possibly _insatiable_ —“

 

 

“—Not exactly _insatiable—_ ”

 

 

“Well alright I’ll just get right to the point here, _Flash_. What do you propose we _do_ about this situation?”

 

 

“Well…I mean—“ Barry stammered, still blushing and looking nervous. “We _could_ —just—try… one more time— And if I’m still affected then… I could probably make it back to STAR Labs—and Cisco and Caitlin could figure out an antidote—“ Barry finished falteringly, looking anywhere but Len’s face.

 

 

Len lifted a hand up to grab Barry’s chin and urge Barry to look at him.

 

 

Barry looked nervous and opened his mouth to speak, ostensibly to retract his proposal and apologize profusely for ever suggesting it, Len guessed, and although it was not what Len had intended to do in this moment, before he could second-guess himself or think about the repercussions, he pressed his lips to Barry’s for one last kiss, slipping his tongue into Barry’s open mouth. Barry eagerly reciprocated.

 

 

Len couldn’t help but slide his fingers into Barry’s hair once again and  Barry moaned into the kiss his fingers now clutching at Len’s face as Len licked his way into Barry’s mouth. Eventually when Len needed air he pulled away, more than a little reluctant. But before Barry could kiss him again (he looked _more_ than ready to) Len swatted his hands away and Len began to lean Barry backward more gently than he meant to and it was only then that he remembered to pull out of Barry. Barry made a small noise but allowed himself to be pushed backward onto the floor though he made sure to prop himself up on his elbows to look down at Len.

 

 

Len just trailed his fingers along Barry’s thighs and tried not to look at Barry’s face now. He just snuck one last glance to see Barry heavily lidded and looking down at him and if Len wasn’t mistaken the kid seemed close to vibrating in anticipation though he briefly wondered how he could possibly have any energy left. But then he was looking back down and Barry’s cock was flushed and swollen and he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the shaft and Barry shivered and so Len moved his hand up to stroke the base of Barry’s cock as he twirled his tongue along the head and Barry made a delightful noise. So Len did it again.

 

 

Then Len removed his hand and took Barry in his mouth as far as he could take him and oddly Barry was the one who made a choking sound which was rapidly followed by a low moan. Len continued in this fashion, wrapping his lips around Barry’s cock and ultimately beginning to move up and down.

 

 

But sooner than Len would have imagined (or would have privately hoped) Barry was was gasping and babbling and crying Len’s name above him and this time Len didn’t move his mouth, and he didn’t even think about it, he just swallowed it all. Finally when Barry was spent, Len leaned back on his knees and surveyed the naked man before him. He was still flushed all over, but impulsively Len raised himself up slightly to get on top of Barry and then sat down. Once again he trailed his fingers up Barry’s face and used his thumb to open up one of Barry’s eyes and this time his pupils were a very normal size. But Barry was still breathing heavily and blinking up at Len blearily before his eyes seemed able to focus and really zero in on Len.

 

 

———

 

 

Captain Cold. Leonard Snart. The man perched naked on top of Barry, looking down at him with his brows furrowed.

 

 

As his mind continued to register the name of the person on top of him, the connection making facilities in his brain helpfully pushed forward a tangled mass of images and thoughts regarding this individual. 

 

 

 _This was Cold_ , who had _just_ robbed a museum earlier this same day—

 

 

— _Cold_ , who had kidnapped both Cisco _and_ Caitlin on two separate occasions—

 

 

— _Cold_ , who had _just a few weeks ago_ betrayed them and allowed the meta-humans from the pipeline to escape.

 

 

Just as Barry was preparing to push Cold off however his brain also registered that the hand which had just pried one of Barry’s eyes open had migrated to the side of Barry’s face and Cold’s fingers were absently making small movements in a way that might be construed as a _caress_.

 

 

With this, his brain saw fit to further bombard Barry with thoughts and images from the much more recent past.

 

 

 _This was Cold,_ who had _just_ finished sucking his cock and unashamedly swallowing his come—

 

 

 _—Cold,_ who had literally _licked his asshole_ and and had fucked him _twice_ at his own behest—

 

 

 _—Captain Cold, a renowned criminal,_ with whom, in the midst of a meta-human induced sexual frenzy, Barry had just experienced a handful of the most inexplicably _intimate_ and _intense_ sexual experiences of his _life_.

 

 

And now that Barry thought about it Cold had on a number of occasions kissed him passionately even though he said himself that he had stopped being affected by Sala’s powers after his first orgasm.

 

 

For once Barry found himself at a complete loss for words.

 

 

But… he continued to look back at Cold who now looked distinctly concerned about his vulnerability in this situation and the hand on Barry’s head started to slide down and he began to move away—

 

 

Before Barry could stop himself one of his hands shot up to press Cold’s hand back to the side of his face and he leaned up and pressed his lips firmly to Cold’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite all my talk of ghoulishness tho like this whole fic turned out like way sweeter than i originally planned like it doesn’t even make sense they r supposed to be like out of control and here they are being like nauseatingly sweet and intimate like what is wrong with me i am clearly the one who is out of control i guess i’m not complaining but like is this even dubious consent? (yes) but like is it really? (yes) but like can i change this to mildly dubious consent is that wrong of me? (probably)
> 
> and so i originally conceived that this would be the end... but like this isn't really an ending is it... but once again i should clarify that i am wildly unpredictable and unreliable when it comes to writing and i don't want to jinx myself so this is gonna be the ending for now. but tbh i think that i am def going to write one more that will ideally actually feel conclusive but anyway u nerds have actually been rl nice about the first chapter n stuff and id like 2 show my appreciation but er it might take a while because i have a bunch of dumb work stuff and internship stuff but so it might be several days b4 i start writing but it is comin nerds
> 
>  
> 
> also 
> 
> UPDATE: i am working on more of this but also i mostly just wanted to credit RedHead for (her brilliance in general) but also specifically her fic Third Time's a Charm for the stuff where she came up with the idea that since b has no refractory period he v well might not be satisfied with just one orgasm and might specifically prefer three because he's gotten up to as many as five but he got too sensitive and whew shit im a ghoul tbh im sweatin just imagining that i feel like a southern dame gettin the vapors


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> er so this is just a little something i wrote to try to further conclude this... i guess this is team flash finally finding barry.... it is pretty short sorry but tbh i wasn't rly sure where else to go with this and sorry there is no sex and tbh most of this actually ended up in ciscos pov??? but anyway it is something

“Gnguhhh—“ Cisco exhaled loudly. Collapsing against the door frame of the abandoned building that they had tracked Barry to, he turned around to call to Caitlin, ”Caitlin— Hurry! Are you still there?!”

 

 

Thankfully she was not too far behind him and he turned around just in time to see her attempting extricate herself from the nearest cluster of whooping football fans (members of the much larger mass of hooting individuals leaving the Stadium in a steady stream after the Central City Cougars game). The traffic from the big game today had made it impossible to get anywhere downtown except on foot. She was looking distinctly tousled and irritated and Cisco sprinted back to help her disentangle herself and the large stainless steel cooler she was lugging.

 

 

“ _Ugh_. Do you depraved sports loving lunatics have no decency!? Our friend is in _peril,_ ” Cisco called out indignantly to the cluster after he had helped Caitlin emerge and the two of them began sprinting toward the abandoned building once more.

 

 

Cisco’s heated rhetorical assault received only a “Whoo! Tell your friend that _Coug’s rule_!!” from one of the passing excitable football bros. (This fan received a loud chorus of ‘ _Whoo_!’s from his nearby fellow Cougar’s enthusiasts).

 

 

“ _Heathens,_ ” Caitlin breathed, bearing a scowl very similar to Cisco’s, as they finally reached the door to the building. Luckily it was not locked (although the door was jammed slightly and he had to shove it open against a pile of debris.

 

 

“Okay, Cisco what floor are they on?”

 

 

“Er… I dunno. I’m not a _wizard_. The GPS in Barry’s suit isn’t that specific… I don’t know their altitude… But they _are_ for sure on that side of the building!,” Cisco insisted gesturing at the far side of the building as they sprinted through the main floor looking for a staircase. “But you have the stuff ready to go, right?”

 

 

“Yes…” Caitlin replied dubiously. “But I would like to once again say that I’m not confident in the feasibility of this plan”

 

 

“As you’ve told me about a dozen times, _Caitlin_. I’m sorry we didn’t have time for _target practice_ before we left. But your negativity isn’t _helping_ — Aha!” Cisco enthused as they reached an clear path to a stairwell and began to ascend.

 

 

“Okay Caitlin remember the plan— we just aim for Barry—”

 

 

Caitlin now paused and grabbed Cisco’s wrist. She shushed him impatiently.

 

 

Now Cisco heard what he was sure was the distinct sound of Barry _laughing_ somewhere above them. He and Caitlin shared a look and rushed up the next flight of stairs as stealthily as possibly (the plan would potentially require some element of surprise).

 

 

They continued down the hall in the direction of Barry’s laugh pausing only long enough to open up the cooler at Caitlin’s side and each grab a small gun containing darts filled with the ‘antidote’ that Caitlin had whipped up to combat Sala’s powers. The mix in the darts was one that Caitlin had tentatively been working on for the past few weeks using the knowledge they had gleaned about Sala’s powers.

 

 

Strictly speaking the formula was ‘purely hypothetical’ as Caitlin insisted on describing it (a real antidote would require Caitlin to examine a DNA sample from Sala) and this was not something that Caitlin had felt was ready to be used on the general population. But Caitlin had devised this particular formula using calculations regarding Barry’s metabolism and healing— they had figured that they could use it on Barry first and he could help them restrain Cold. Although it did contain some tranquilizers theoretically it should not make Barry pass out. Caitlin hypothesized that Sala’s breath must contain something that if inhaled - would stimulate the production of various of neurotransmitters in the brain and would affect the pituitary gland and the production of hormones to induce sexual arousal and— Well basically Caitlin insisted that the contents of these darts would counter these effects.

 

 

As far as Cisco could tell this plan may not be _infallible,_ but really, what could go wrong?

 

 

———

 

 

“Cold, _seriously_ what are you even—hah!,” Barry bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a laugh as Cold sucked a particularly sensitive spot on his upper chest. 

 

 

“So to reiterate…” Cold began slowly, continuing his recent trend of punctuating each pause in his speech with a kiss to Barry’s chest, “Your powers include…. Super speed… The ability to vibrate various parts of your body at will… The ability to have multiple back to back orgasms…” Now Barry laughed in earnest, “ _And_ super healing? My my Scarlet you are just full of surprises,” Cold teased mercilessly.

 

 

Barry was unable to keep the grin off his face. He had _intended_ for the two of them to have a serious conversation about the implications of this recent turn of events. But as it turned out, notorious criminal _Leonard Snart_ —aka Central City’s _Captain Cold_ —(or _Len_ as he had insisted that Barry begin calling him), was in a grossly affectionate mood. And it was tremendous. Barry felt no desire to stop him now.

 

 

“Cold— _Len_ ,” Barry corrected still getting used to the name change, while the other man responded with a delighted ‘hmm’ into Barry’s chest at the use of his name, “The only reason I mention the accelerated healing is  just that there is not really any point in you leaving marks… They are just going to be gone in an hour or so” Barry explained, still trying and failing to contain his smile.

 

 

“Hmm,” Len paused to briefly consider this information. But then continued where he left off, sucking a mark into the skin below Barry’s shoulder, “ _Well there’s no harm in trying_ ”

 

 

Barry just laughed but made no move to discourage him.

 

 

“Okay but we really _should_ talk about this”

 

 

“I told you, Red, I’m all ears”

 

 

Barry scoffed. “I _know_ you said that _fifteen minutes ago_ and yet here we are—”

 

 

Len “hmm”-ed delightedly into Barry’s skin again and pulled his mouth away just long enough to agree, “Yes _, here we are,_ ” and dragged his thumb and forefinger up from Barry’s hip to pinch his nipple teasingly.

 

 

Barry inadvertently let out a sound that was somewhere in between a gasp and a moan.  This sound eventually turned into a groan. “See this is why we aren’t getting anywhere! You’re just— _ah_ —distracting me— I thought we were going to set up some ground rules—”

 

 

“What’s stopping you— You have my _undivided attention_ ,” Len insisted as he sucked another mark into Barry’s skin and continued to rub his thumb over Barry’s nipple.

 

 

“Ugh, what’s stopping me is— _ahh!_ — The only _ground rules_ I can think of right now are— _nghh_ —Please _don’t stop what you’re doing with your tongue_ —“

 

 

Perhaps it could be argued that their present situation was actually Barry’s fault. In fact it had been _Len’s_ idea they they could not have sex again until they talked about recent events and laid down some ground rules. They had even been ready to put their clothes back on to demonstrate their seriousness about this discussion.

 

 

But they had only gotten as far as putting their underwear back on when Barry had looked over at Len and been unable to resist kissing him and running his fingers up Len’s naked chest one more time and—before Len knew it Barry had convinced him that it would not violate the agreement to conduct this discussion with Barry sitting on Len’s lap with his fingers continuing to run up and down Len’s chest and sides. And then they had gotten off track and had begun talking about other things— for example Barry’s accelerated healing. But really in the end Barry would insist that he was clearly not solely to blame and really Len was to blame just as much as he was.

 

 

“Hmmm. Well that sounds _more_ than fair—But to counter, perhaps we should first have a discussion of the other things I could be doing with my tongue—“ Len replied sagely. Barry laughed and then tried to stifle  a moan when Len took his other hand from Barry’s hip and brought it up to tangle in Barry’s hair while Len dragged his lips up Barry’s neck and began to suck a spot below Barry’s ear.

 

 

With all of these distractions however neither neither Barry nor Len heard Cisco and Caitlin until the door had been thrust open and Barry was craning his neck around to see their traumatized expressions.

 

 

“Oh… Uhh—hey guys—listen….funny story—“ Barry began inarticulately. But Caitlin seemed to have overcome her initial trauma faster than Cisco and wasted no time shooting a series of darts in Barry’s direction. And Barry was so taken off guard and distracted by the implications of the situation (along with the fact that he was mostly nude and had his thighs wrapped around Leonard Snart’s waist) that his reflexes were not what they would normally be. Two of the darts lodged in the wall behind them and one shot into a pile of debris a few feet away from them but apparently one had _miraculously_ been aimed just right and it went straight into Barry’s exposed neck. “ _Ahh_! Guys, what was that for!?“

 

 

“…Barr??” Cisco ventured from behind his arms (which he was ostensibly using to shield his eyes).

 

 

“You just shot me in the neck with a dart!” Barry complained, tugging the dart out. Len’s hand that had been tangled in Barry’s hair slid down to absently rub at Barry’s neck.

 

 

“Barry… Are you okay?” Caitlin repeated tentatively, looking concerned.

 

 

Oh, right. They were just rightfully concerned. Shit… Barry hadn’t really thought about how to explain this yet. But he reached his hand up to rub at Len’s briefly before beginning to extricate himself and starting to gather his and Len’s clothing (which he tossed to him periodically) to begin putting it on at regular speed.

 

 

“Uhh… I mean, right—Listen, guys…. Things have come up—“ Barry heard Len chuckle at this, “Uhh… That is to say— Thing’s are fine”

 

 

Barry reached down to help Len stand.

 

 

“Do… you think it worked?” Caitlin whispered at Cisco as they moved closer together and began to confer.

 

 

“Well I mean I can’t really tell—“ Caitlin scowled and swatted the arms Cisco was using to shield himself away from his face in irritation. “He seems pretty normal… And says he’s fine… But he doesn’t really seem much different from when we first walked in…. How do we tell?” Cisco whispered.

 

 

“First of all, I’m _right here_ , I can hear everything you’re saying.” Caitlin and Cisco shared a brief guilty look. “And second of all, uhh—I don’t really know how much detail you want—“ Cisco made a small concerned sounding noise and his eyes seemed to have accidentally fallen on their still unclothed upper bodies to see the array of marks and love bites on Barry and Cold and he suddenly seemed uncannily interested in a spot on the ceiling, “But really—I’m uhh—genuinely okay”

 

 

Len scoffed and interjected “—More than okay”

 

 

Barry rolled his eyes and failed to stifle a smile, “Ugh—yes I’m _more_ than okay—“ he admitted finally pulling the top of his Flash suit over his head, though he immediately pushed the mask off.

 

 

———

 

 

Cisco did not know whether to believe them. On the one hand Barry seemed overall quite cogent (albeit nervous and embarrassed). On the other hand, the dopey looks and not so subtle smiles that he kept shooting at Captain Cold were off putting and _must_ be cause for concern. And even Cold who had seemed rather wary when he and Caitlin had first burst in (granted they were brandishing dart guns) now just seemed amused and couldn’t keep his eyes off of Barry.

 

 

“Long story short;” Barry continued, interrupting Cisco’s speculation, “Sala did sort of—shit!—Sala!” He exclaimed, seeming to only now remember the fact that the meta-human who had started this whole mess had gotten away, “Ahh—I completely forgot—We still need to catch her! We should go—“ Barry shot an apologetic look at Cold who still looked irritatingly amused.

 

 

“Alright let’s be real guys, are we just not going to address this right here?” Cisco questioned frantically gesturing between Barry and Cold. They just shared a look and Barry stuttered.

 

 

“Uhm yes— _I’ll tell you guys later_ ,” he stuttered shooting one last nervous, seemingly _giddy_ look at Cold, “But really guys I think we should get back to work!” he finished a little too loudly leaning over to finally shove his boots back on.

 

 

Then he faced Cold and opened his mouth to say something until he seemed to remember that Caitlin and Cisco were still watching them intently so he awkwardly cleared his throat and was apparently unable to think of anything else to do besides share intense eye contact with an unceasingly amused Cold and reach his hand up to awkwardly pat Cold on the back after saying “I uhm—guess I’ll see you”.

 

 

His nervous expression and immediate regret for doing something so lame was plainly evident but as he made to walk away Cold grabbed his wrist and pulled him back long enough to whisper something in his ear. This something just made Barry flush even further (which Cisco wouldn’t have believed was physically possible) and when Barry finally whooshed over to Cisco and Caitlin he was grinning and once again seemed worryingly giddy. “Ookay, guys well, uhh we should really go huh?”

 

 

“Alright, Barr…” Caitlin acquiesced after a moment. They team began their trek back to STAR Labs to begin their search for Elisabet Sala once more.

 

 

Cisco just whispered in her ear “Okay but so you’re gonna run some test when we get back to the lab, right?”

 

 

“Oh most definitely.” Though she then seemed to consider this for a moment. “But… Cisco I think we may need to also consider the possibility that Barry might actually be… fine,” she finished almost disbelievingly.

 

 

Cisco made a small concerned noise. And then he was absolutely concerned only for his friend’s sanity and well-being and definitely did _not_ briefly contemplate whether this would mean that he’d get to see Lisa more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> er so yeah thats probably it i guess unless i think of something else??? unless u guys have any ideas??? but i hope some of u nerds enjoyed this anyway


End file.
